I don't like you
by GoldTheShinyShinx
Summary: Blue and Crystal have siblings who haven't seen them in years they invited Gold and Red to meet them for Gold and Crystal things are fine, but Blue's little sister seems to hate Red. He doesn't know why and Crystal's brother is very protective of Crystal. WHta will happen for Gold and Red the two love struck boys? rated T for very mild language just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVIL COOKIEZ I'm Gold this is my first story ever so hope it's good**

**Gold: IT SUCKS!**

**Me: Shut up I'm Gold the Shinx you're a pokemon trainer I'll shock you.**

**Blue: Listen to him Gold or else you die!**

**Gold: *Mutters things***

**Me:Anyways…Red and Crystal do the disclaimers you both haven't said a word.**

**Red&Crystal: GoldTheShinyShinx doesn't own Pokemon or any of its characters he only owns Violet and his friend owns Turquoise.**

**Gold:I hate you Shiny Shinx**

**Me: I hate you too now on to the show! :DDDDDDDD**

**Red's POV**

It was a normal day and I was walking to Blue's house she wants to tell me something. I hope she'll finally says she likes me! I've liked her for years, but I'm a little shy…but now she'll say it! I didn't notice till I was getting weird glances, but I was smiling like a maniac tone it down Red! Finally her house why did it seem like a shorter walk? Whatever I knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Blue yelled. I opened the door to see her sitting on the couch.

"You need to lock your door what if I was a burglar?" I warned her. She looked at me like I was an idiot

"No burglar knocks on someone's door genius!" She sighed and face palmed.

"You don't know that for sure so what did you want to tell me?" I asked sitting next to her. She blushed a little.

"Well, you know we've been friends for years so…" She started. Yes finally thank you Arceus you are-

"Would you come to the airport with me,Crystal,and Gold I need to pick up my little sister and she's getting her little brother." She finished looking at me smiling. WHAT THE HELL!? I take back what I said!

"Oh….." I said. She turned her gaze to me and looked down.

"I know it's short notice and you might have plans I'm sorry…" She apologized. Sorry? SORRY!? There's no reason to be sorry! After all I'm the one who thought she'd confess.

"No! No! I don't have anything to do sure I'll go with you Blue!" I frantically spoke. Jeez what does this girl do to me? Her mood immediately lighted up as she had a soft smile on her face.

"Really!?" She almost shouted.

"Yea,but only if you start locking your door. I teased her then she frowned and looked at my angrily. Why do her moods change so quickly!? Must be a girl thing.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" She busted and tried to hit me on the head, but I dodged I know her too well. After that we went to the air port to find Crystal and Gold.

"What's up buddy?" Gold asked me then we high fived.

"The planes and I see you're here with your girlfriend." I said.

"D-dude she isn't my girlfriend!" he stuttered while blushing. Yeah they aren't dating, but it's obvious they like each other so why can't they admit it?

"Suuure…" I dragged that one word along. Then we saw a plane land.

"My sister's on that plane!" Blue pointed out. Moments later we see a little girl run to Blue She had Brown hair with black streaks and vibrant purple eyes.

"ONEE-SAN!" The little girl exclaimed and jumped into Blue's arms.

"Violet I haven't seen you in so long! She hugged the little girl in her arms tightly.

"I want you to meet Gold and Crystal they're my good friends!" She introduced.

"Hello Gold-san Crystal-san!" She greeted waving. She's so little I heard she's in first grade. Well she's very nice and sweet and looks a lot like Blue.

"And this is my best friend Red." She told Violet. The young girl came up to me.

"Hey there Vi-chan I'm Red it's great to meet you!" I smiled brightly at her. Her expression was blank and she just started at me. Finally she did something she took my hat. Wait? SHE TOOK MY HAT!? Why did she do that? Then she put it on her head. She looked straight into my eyes.

"I don't like you!" She smiled and hit me…..HARD. That was the day my friends I passed out in airport.

**Ok short first chapter I know and the ending sorta of made little sense,but I saw a little girl give my friend the left hook he fainted so it's not that unbelievable. Now who can guess Crystal's little brother's name and his looks.**

**Red: Do I get Blue to be my girlfriend!**

**Me: Maybe maybe not :P**

**Red: You're mean -_-**

**Blue: Red I don't think-**

**Me: Oh am I? Maybe Blue will end up with Green maybe Silver or maybe even Gold!**

**Gold:But I like Crystal…**

**Me: SHUT UP THIS DOESN'T ENVOLVE YOU!**

**Red: NO I GET BLUE NOT GREEN NOT SILVER NOT GOLD NOT ANYONE BUT ME! *Starts arguing with Me***

**Gold: IT DOES ENVOLVE ME! *Joins in***

**Blue&Crystal: Boys will be boys….. Please review and keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! And with chapter 2!**

**Red: Why update on your birthday?**

**Me: Shhhh! I'm in the car my friend's mom is driving us to NY and she won't role play Swords Art Online with me T-T I JUST WANTED HER TO BE ASUNA AND SHE LIKES SAO!**

**Red: Okay?**

**Me: Too much talking Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: GoldTheShinyShinx doesn't own me, Pokemon or it's characters he only owns Violet and his friend owns Turquoise.**

**Me: O-O Who the hell are you?**

**Red's Pov**

I started waking up Jeez my heads killing me…..this isn't my house. Ok where am I? I looked around to see Blue arguing with her sister Violet. I rubbed my head and felt bandages.

"But Nee-san-!" Violet started.

"No buts! You will do what I told you!" Blue said sternly looking straight and her sister. I didn't want to interrupt, but I think I have the right to know if I'm in a hospital.

"Hey Blue what happened and where am I?" I asked her very weakly. She stiffened it's like she just saw a Gengar.

"R-Red you're awake!?" She ran over to my bedside and sighed in relief, "The doctors said you wouldn't wake up til tomorrow." My eyes widened. DOCTORS! She's a first grader how do I need doctors to look at me!

"I know what you're thinking it wasn't a ordinary punch she had a little help." Blue slighty glared to Violet who came over to me she was facing the ground and her bangs covered her face. "We are sorry…." She apologized. Violet looks like she's going to cry. Well I don't want that…..did she say we?

"Yes she said 'we' Red you have bandages on your head for a reason and that's because the electricity went through your skull…." Blue explained. That makes sense NOT! Is she a mind reader. Then I saw something yellow and black on Violet's shoulder. It was a small Pichu he had a fang sticking out of his mouth and had tufted hair. "Pichu!" It yelled. So he shocked me? Wow must be powerful.

"Okay so Where's Crys and Gold.?" I asked trying to get out of the bed. Blue stood up.

"One you're not going anywhere in this condition." She said pointing to me well I was bruised and battered, "And two they went to get Crystal's brother." Blue finished with a smile. As if right on Q (can't spell it) Gold and Crystal came in with a small boy. He was a little taller than Violet and was hiding behind Crys he had messy hair and his blue hair was much darker then Crystal's his eyes were what surprised me the most they were turquoise.

"Hey Red you feelin better? Need some apple juice and graham crackers?" Gold asked me like I was a little kid.

"No you idiot I'll be fine." I threw a pillow at him and rolled my eyes. Crystal came up to me or as I call her sometimes the smart one of the duo.

"Red I want you to meet-" She started of nicely, but was interrupted by Violet.

"Quoise-kun!" She shouted excitedly and ran to him. Before the boy could react she hugged him tightly.

"Hey Vi-chan didn't know you'd be here too!" He smiled lightly hugging her back. Blue and Crystal's mouths drop to the floor. "How do you know each other?" They questioned in unison. The pair of kids looked at each other then to there sisters and smiled.

"Mama didn't tell you we moved to Kanto?" Turquoise asked.

"Yeah and on the first day on Preschool I met Quoise-kun!" Violet smiled brightly she looked happy…..too happy.

"Mom never told me that! Well guess it's a good thing I cancelled my trip down to Johto for the summer." Crystal sighed. Blue just said nothing.

"Don't worry Super Serious Gal at least you weren't stuck in Johto last year!" Gold chuckled and put his hand on Crystal's shoulder. That's when things went down hill Turquoise glared at Gold.

"Dusk use bite!" The young boy commanded. Then out of nowhere a umbreon came running and bit Gold! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?

"OUCH!" Gold yelled in pain. He held his hand witch now had deep teeth marks.

"Um!" The dark pokemon said. Turquoise patted its head.

"Yay Quoise-kun!" Violet cheered. This vist from family I have a feeling it won't end well…

**I am being rushed off my laptop now! So I'll end it here**

**Ikuto: Sounds good**

**Me: I still don't know you**

**Ikuto: I'm from Shugo Chara**

**Me: The who and the what now?**

**Ikuto: *sighs* That girly anime your sisters watch….**

**Me: Ohhhhh**

**Red: Please review and keeping reading next ch should be up soon!**

**Me:What is Shugo Chara anyway? And why do you have cat ears and a tail?**

**Ikuto: I used to be so popular in 2008 now I'm a nobody T-T. Stupid show had to end…..**


End file.
